Someone likes Sam
by Blackdove085
Summary: There's a vampire that's looking for his soul mate at Casper high and meets a Gothic girl named Samantha Manson. Ok I kindduh suck at summerys so just read and tell me how you people felt.
1. My Gothic princess

"Wake up Samantha it's time for school and it's so dark in here." Mrs. Manson said as she pulled the black colored blinds "Agh somebody turn off the sun and mother call me Sam not that Samantha ." Sam said as she covered her head with her black bed covers "Samantha get up or do you want me to put in pink cloths in replace of your black ones." "I'M UP I'M UP!" she said as she got up after that her mother left, Sam got dress and she wore a fish net blouse and tights with a red plaid mini skirt and all black short sleeve shirt with a red cross on the front along with thigh length comrade black boots and she had black cross earrings with a also black nose ring she had her nails painted black and she wore her hair drown with a choker that's black with shiver spikes with a pair of black of black gloves without the fingers on them. She walked drown to get breakfast which was just an pear after that she garbed her black book bag and she walked to the school and after about 2 hours she found her friends Danny and Tucker "Hey guys how was your summer?" "The usual fighting ghost ." said Danny "Well I got the newest electronic so Sam how was yours?" asked Tucker "Fine boring oh and I have a new neighbor ." then the bell rang . "Well I'm in room R105 and locker 27 ." "I guess we'll be in different classes this year ." Danny said with a sad look on his face "well we better get to class." so they left. "Lets see room R102, R 103 ,R104...AH! Here it is ." she said as she opened the door and took a seat in the back "Ok class I'm your history teacher Miss. Wind now open your books to page…" then she was interrupted when the door open then came in a boy who had a Moe hank that was a dark blue with black hair on the bottom of the Moe hank and he wore a black T-shirt with the sign of which chart that was a silver color with a pair of black denim pants with a pair of black comrade boots and his nails were painted black he also had on a lip ring on the bottom of his lip and he had his ears parsed and gothic eye makeup with a leather with the same sign on his shirt but red . He hand her a note "…Well class it seems we have a new student named Zack and Zack will you sit next to Ms. Manson in the back now as I was saying turn to page 102." Zack was already on that page then he signed . Sam couldn't find the page fast enough and she asked "Um Zack would you help me find page 102 please?" "Whatever and call me Z not Zack." he said planed faced as he helped her find the page. "Alright you just free time for 20 minutes after what she said Sam garb the first book twilight then Z garb the book cliff hanger then Paullina came over to Z and said "Hi I'm Paullina what's your name?" then Z lifted his head up and said "Zackary but I prefer Z because I'm a vam.. I mean Goth." he said still plan face but in his head he was screaming "GOOD GOING IDOIT TELL SOMEONE YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!" "So Z would you like to come over with me instead of is geek and what are you reading to?" she asked in interest "No and Cliff Hanger and to tell you what it's about vampires now will you leave me along now and I don't find this girl that I'm sitting next to isn't a geek." after that she walked off then Sam turned her head to ask him why he did that but before she could say something he asked "So want your name?" "Uhh Sam." she said "That a pretty name ." but in his mind "Wow she's prevent , her name , hair, eyes ,and voice what could a vampire what more and her blood smells lovely." then he was interrupted when Sam asked "What are you looking at?" "Hmmm.. Oh nothing heh." he said with a nervous smile on his face "Alright if you say so." She said with a plan then the bell rang and they went to there other class and after four hours lunch time.

Z had his own lunch because he drank blood so he just ate at the top of the school so no one would see the O-type blood bags so he drank his lunch as he wrote a poem for the girl he meat in history with a black rose and the poem said this_ Roses are black and bloody but you're my angel of the darkness and queen of the night and I'm your prince. then he put a black heart and his uneshulys Z.V which means Zackary Vladimir then he tried to find her locker which he did so before he put in what he wrote for her he tied a black ribbon so the rose or poem wouldn't fall to the floor. After he ting the ribbon he put it where the vents were on the locker then the bell rang again for fifth period Z was about to leave for his next class but somebody garb his shirt and slammed him agents his locker then the person said "Well new meat to bully." then he pulled his arm back but then he stopped and asked "Why aren't you begging for me to stop Goth boy?" then Z said "Why would I even bother to say I word to someone who's dumber then a brick ?"ok Dash didn't know what he was talking about but after a few minutes he knew what he meat "Why you little FREAK now I'm really going to hurt you." as he was about to punch him in his somatic hard then Z checked to see if his fangs went out of his gums by moving his toughe over his teeth "Oh just great my fangs are out and I'm going to get beat up plus why do I have the argues to drink this guys blood?" Z thought then he heard that girl's voice again "Leave him alone Dash ." he turned his head and said "Why would I listen to a loser like you?" he asked "Because you have dentition for the next three mouths." said Mr. Lash with a angry look in his eyes and voice "Fine." Said Dash as he dropped the young vampire and he hit the floor hard then he got up and limped to the nurse of the school and 2 hours the bell rang that school was over and Sam went to her locker with her friends but before she opened her locker she saw the poem he wrote for so she pulled it out and read it out load so only her and her friends could only hear " I'm to F***ing lazy to write the poem again." _

_Sam's POV _

_I was about to open my locker but then I saw a black rose and it was tied with a black ribbon and a poem I read it out loud then I saw the uneshulys Z.V. with a little black heart next to it "Sam someone has a crush on you" said my friends but all I said "I really don't care." as I throw it in the garbage then walked off with Danny and Tucker._


	2. Sam's choice

Z POV

I saw that Sam throw away the poem that I wrote for her. I thought that my heart was about to shatter in to a million pieces when I saw that and what she said "I don't really care." then I said to myself "I will have her, I will have her heart no matter what it takes." after that I started to walk home alone hurt and angry. "How dare she throw away my love does she love someone else or did she and someone loved her than broke it what. Why did she do that, I guess these mortals don't fall in love at first sight or maybe she just does love someone heart maybe it's that guy I have in math that Punition kid I'll easy win from that guy since he likes that annoy Paullina like what does he see in her!? She an idiot , vine, and shallow but Sam my gothic princess she beautiful, smart, and different from the other girls…." then I look up into the sky with my eyes half way closed and signed "…. I'll probably I'll never get her love or will I ?" then I bumped into her again but when she was reading

"Oh uh sorry uh here ." I said as I garb her book and handed it to her

"Thanks you and I should be the one that sorry I wasn't playing action." she said as she looked in to my eyes then she said "Wow you have the coolest eyes I've ever saw in my life." then I said

"Thanks so do you what uh come to my house and do stupid homework?" she laughed and said " Sure I will Z." then we walked to my house and on the way there I saw "Why do they even bother to give us homework anyways it like we need to do more work." all she did was just agreed by nodding her head and saying "Yeah and why do we even need cheerleaders all they are air headed and vine ." "Yea I agree with you and most guys in my other classes got joules of me because some of the cheerleaders were making kissy face at me but I just didn't bother to care and that girl in history was so annoying ." Then said "I'm surprise usual almost every guy at school fall for her because she pretty and…." then I interrupted her when I said "I don't find her not one bit beautiful to me to me she's a hag but unlike you your beautiful on the inside and out ok Sam." but she was shocked when I told her that .

Sam's POV

I can't believe that he told me th-that I was beautiful no one ever told me that and when he said that Paullina was u-ugly when Danny and Tucker talk about how beautiful she is m-maybe Z likes me and maybe he was the one who left that poem why didn't I see it before he likes me then he said " Sam hello are you in there?" he said as we got in his house "Uh oh yes I am an Z look I like you a lot but I like someone else and I hope that we can be very good friends but I don't think that we can be together as a couple so will you please just think of this as two friends studying ok." but he didn't take it to lightly then all of a sudden his eyes turned the color red I tried to look away but they w-were so beautiful then everything went black.

Z POV again

She pass out when I used my mind controlling power so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom and laid her on my bed but before I did that a change her in to a black 1400's dress with a black pair of high heels and I tied a black ribbon around her neck then I brushed away a few strands of her beautiful black hair. "She's so beautiful ." I said I felt her soft smooth skin with my right hand then I kissed her forehead before I went to change into my vampire cape and shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes. Then I let my fangs pop out of my gums then I got ridded of this stupid Moe hawk all I had to do was wash out the blue so all I had was a black mop of hair now and I whetted for my parents to wake and see what I have. Then after few minutes I heard someone say

"Why Zackary you final found someone to be your Vampires."

I turned my head and said "Yea I did and I'll bite her when she wakes ok father."

all he did was just smirk "Fine but don't take to long like last time."

then I sintered "Yea I remember when David drank all her blood ." I turned around to see that Samantha was wakening.

SAM"S POV

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the clothes that I was wearing but an old black dress

"Well well Sam you final woke." I heard someone said so I turned my head to see that Z looked very stage .

Then he walked to the bed side "Samantha are you ok it seems that you don't like me." "Oh yeah I'm fine but I don't like you !" but all he did was frown "Why don't you?" ok he knocked me out put me into this dumb dress and he doesn't even have an idea "Oh I'll tell you why I don't well maybe because you knocked me out change me into this dumb dress that's why I hate you!" all he did was chuckle "Hate is such a big word Samantha so you'll have to really mean it to say it." ok now I was mad so I yelled "But I do mean it , I really don't like you." then a small smile came on his lips with a chuckle "Sam you are a strong woman you know that and that's why you will be my Vampires ." "Your what!?" I said in shock and all he did was smile "My wife and because when a vampire bites a human they become marred and if I bite you you'll become like me and be my wife." then he garbed an hand full of my hair then pulled it along with my head back exploring my neck then he opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes I was about to punch his in the jaw but he garbed my whist and pined them drown as he moved his fangs drown towards my lower neck and he was about to put the tip of his fangs on my neck I kicked him in the somatic then I got off the bed then I ran to his bedroom door and the front door of his house I opened it fast now I was in the park running but I bumped into something I look upped to see Z. "Samantha you can be such a hand full sometimes you know that, you kneed me hard.." he said as he gaped my arm hard "..look a full moon is coming out and when a full moon is out my full powers come out did you know that?" he said with a smirk on his face "Z let go your starting to hurt me." his shook his head "I can't do that Sam. If I do you'll run away…" then he held my lower hair in a pony tail and put his fangs at my collarbone "Sam this might hurt but it'll be over soon ." he said as he was about to bite my neck but then I heard Danny yelling "STAY AWAY FROM MY FREAND YOU MONTER!!" as he was running towards Z and then he pushed him drown "Sam are you ok did he hurt you?" he asked as he looked into my eye but then Z asked "Are you Danny ?" as he got up "Yea I am ,why?" "I'm just asking and Sam do you love him?" I was just silent "Well? Do _YOU love him?" but I said nothing "Well do you!?" he asked impatiently "Y-yes I do." I said as I drop my head "Well I guess that you love someone who doesn't love you back all he thinks of you of as just a friend nothing more and what do you see in him you are not the same you eat vegetables he eat meat, you care about the wild life and he doesn't ,you're gothic and he's not you aren't the same." he said then I started to cry "Th-that isn't true right Danny?" "Well Sam I do you know that I like Paullina and .." he didn't get to finish when Z said "And having a family not like you not letting you be who you are against about you being gothic." then he held out his left hand "Sam if you don't want to be alone then come with me but if you want to live a life loveless then just stay where you are." he said I didn't know what I was doing but I started to walk toward Z then I slowly took his hand "S-Sam where are you going ?" Danny asked as he was about to garb my shoulder but Z said "She's coming with me Phaeton and don't follow us." as we walked off._


	3. Z bites Sam

Z POV

Yes I finally have her in my hands, now all I have to do is bite her. I thought as we walked to my home so we can be together forever. "Z where are we going?" Sam asked me all I did was smirk and chuckle as we still walked with our hands held together. Then I opened the door to the family room so they can meet my future wife "Hey Zackary your home and who's the lovely mortal with you?" my older brother asked as he had a wide grin on his face "David don't you think about or do you want to wear the muzzle again ?" asked my parents with a "you better not do that again " look on their faces then my father got up and took Samantha's free hand "Nice to meet you Ms. Manson ."and kiss it "Uhh thank you ." she said in shock "Z why is your father acting like this ?" she asked al I did was just chuckle.

"So when will you two be married?" asked my mother with a small smile on her pale face

I smiled and said "In a few minutes, why?" I asked

"Because we cant wait to have a daughter in law." said my mother

"Mother I know that and I will but first I want her to know the family first." I said then 4 minutes passed so I garbed Samantha's hand and walked her to my bed room. "Samantha it's time we become one." I said as I moved my fangs towards her neck and put the tips of them on her lower neck and pushed drown hard so they could go though her skin I sucked and after a few seconds I removed my fangs then cut my waist and put her mouth to it "Drunk my blood Sam and we'll be together for eternity." she did what I told her then she passed out . So I picked her up bridal style and laid her drown on our bed "Good night my Gothic Goddess." I said then I kissed her on the lips tenderly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it's short but hey at lest I got this chapter done ^.^


	4. Z's fun

Me: Ohh Z!

Z: What?

Me: Will you do the disclaimer for?

Z: What do I get out of it?

Me: A fresh bag of blood .

Z: Fine, Gothic girl Doesn't own Danny Plantation Just only me and my family, Ok now where's my blood?

Me: Here, Lets start the story.

______________________________________________________________________________________

SAM"S POV

I woke up to fine myself in a room that wasn't mine . I looked around Than I saw Z with his arms warped around my lower waist. I started to hear him wake up as he slowly opened his Herzl eyes with two green freckles in each one . Then he smiled and said "Well good evening Samantha." then kissed me on the lips tenderly. "Wait why am I here? How am I here?? Where are w…." I couldn't finish because he put his finger on my lips "You're here because we're marred and we're in London , Oh and Samantha how many children do you want ?" he asked me as he ran his fingers throw my hair and nibbled my earlobe "Wh-what!?! What do you what to know!?!?" I asked shocked as hell how could he just ask me how many kids do I what I'm only 16 years old for God sake!! "Because I want us to have a family Samantha ." he answered as he got on top of me and started to lick and kiss my neck . "Get off me this interned !!" I demanded "Now why whould I do that honey ??" he asked as he started to undo my dress and his shirt . "Because I don't want to have sex with you." I said as I started to cry. "Oh don't worry sweaty it'll be over soon." he said as he took off his shirt and the top part of my dress. I cried "Please stop I'm still a virgin." all he did was chuckle "Oh don't worry I'll be gentle ."he said as he took off his pants and removed the rest of my dress. Now all that I was in was the little silk black night grown I had under my dress and Z had his silk black boxers on. "Are you ready Samantha ?" he asked as he garbed my black small traps to the night grown I was wearing and pushed the grown off my shoulders. Then he started to kiss them and lick. "Stop it please Z, Please just stop it!"all he did was chuckleand then pulled drown my only peice of clothing I had on and he kept kissing me till he made it were my most prevent spot of my body was and started to lick, kiss, and bit it. I bit my lip from moaning out his name. Then he removed his mouth from where it was and entered two fingers into me and moved them in and out of me than after an hour of that he removed them. As he pulled out them he let white sticky juices run drown them then he put them in he mouth and licked them clean. Then he removed his boxers and then procession himself and then thrust slowly into he and then pulled himself out he kept on doing it till he was all the way in me as tears fill my eyes and fell drown my checks.

Then he said "Your so tiet." and

I said was "No.. please … stop …Z please get off me." but he didn't he get kept thrusting and thrusting into me then he pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around me and fell in to a deep sleep. And I cried myself to sleep.

Z'S POV

I woke up then lied on my side as I rested my head in my hand and used my free hand to play with my wife's hair 'She looks so lovely with that after glow.' I thought to myself as a small smile came on my face. Then I herded her waking up "Well hello my Gothic goddess." I said then I was facing where my hand was as my eyes widen as I rolled my left eye to see my dark angel with an mad expression on her face with her right hand I the air then I asked "Why…. Why did you slap m-m-me S-Samantha??" she yelled at me "Because you forced me to sleep with you that why!!! You were lucky enough that I didn't kick you in your groan and I wish I've newv…" she didn't get to finnish her sentence because I ringed my hands around her neck and said "Don't you ever hit me again got that!? Now say that your sorry Samantha." she put her hands on my wristfrom trying to get he to let go by than she gave in "I-I 'm sorry." she said then I let her go then she started to couch from lack of air. "Now was that hard?" I asked as I kissed her.

DANNY"S POV

"I must find her i just have to." I said to myself as I few every where that I would think of but then I thought maybe she's not here but on the other side of the earth. Then Iflew to England heard Sam crying. So Iwent to see what's making her do that and I saw Z raping her none stop and after he was done he warped his arms around around her hip and fell asleep as she cried herself to sleep. Then I flew back home to tell Tucker everything

AT TUCKER'S HOUSE NORMAL POV

Danny ran towards his friends house and banged on the door and said "Tucker I have something very impotent!!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."He said as he search his butt and then open the door

"Tucker i know where Sam is ." He said as he shook his close friend

"Ok tell Where she is right now." he yaned

"Tucker you know that guy Z?" he said as he balled his hands in to fist

"Yeah I do, Why??" he asked

"Well he raped Sam" he said as tears rolled drown his eyes "He did _WHAT_!?" asked a shocked Tucker Oh, and he took her to Londan England."


	5. Z's gift

ME: Well here's another chapter of Someone likes Sam

Z: Who cares

ME: I do you rapist

Z: I'm no a rapist!!!

SAM: YES YOU ARE!!!!!

Z: I'm not

Danny: Yes you are.

Z: SHUT GOUSET BOY!!!!

ME: Okay time to start the story, oh and I don't own anything But the plot and the rapist Z.

Z: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A RAPIST!!!!!!!

_______________________________________________________________________________

5 DAYS LATER

SAM"S P.O.V

The passed five days here have been okay but I can't leave the Mason without Z

"Samantha dear where are you?? Got you something" he said

"In our bed room." I said

then he walked in and sat behind me on the bed and set a small box on my lap and said "open it." so I did and I saw a heart shaped onyx necklace "Well do you like it ??" he asked all I did was nodded then he put it around my neck then smelled my shoulder "Using the new perfume I got you ." he said as he started to kiss my neck and than he moved his hands to the bow in front of my dress and pulled it undone "Z-z" he put his finger to my lips and said "Shh Samantha just relax" he said as he pulled drown my dress and then licked my neck then whispered in my ear "You look very beautiful Samantha." and then he pushed my back drown to the bed and got on top of me with his coat and shirt off and then he started to kiss my bare chest . I felt something warm and wet on my right nipple I looked to see Z sucking on my nipple then all of a sudden he lost control and tore off mine and his bottoms off and started to suck on my

WITH DANNY

"Wait your asking help from me???" asked Skullker

" Yes, yes I am, so will you help me??" asked Danny

"Come on Skullker, help the guy out to get his little girl friend back." said amber

"Alright, fine." he said Danny then jumped up and huged his saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!!!!!!"

BACK TO SAM AND Z

I was just laying their on the bed between the covers with Z's arm on my waist sleeping with a small smile so I got up and tried to move but Z's warp his arms around me more tight and said "Where do you think your going to sweet ???" he asked as he pulled me back drown to the bed. "to the bathroom." I said as I tried to get up " you don't need to ." he said as he smelled my hair and fell back to sleep.


	6. Z says sorry

Me: HEY Z!!!!!!!!!

Z: What do you want?

Me: Do the disclaimer.

Z: Hmm, NO!!!

Me: Why not??

Z: Because 1) I don't want to and 2) you call me a rapist, does that answer your question?

Me: Sure whatever, I'll do it myself. I do not own anything but the pilot and Z.

And the story will be starting in

5

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.1

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Z'S P.O.V

I woke up and saw my little gothic angel still asleep, so I got up and dressed . I then heard her wake up "Well look who's wake." I said with a smile on my face showing my fangs "Mmm what time is it?" she asked as she sat up "Time for you get dress because were going to have a picnic." I said as I left to give her privates. After 10 minutes she walked out of our room in a lovely ball room grown that the top half was like a corset with straps and the bottom was long and straight with the front spilt in half to her knees and her shoes were flats with black ribbons to keep them on her feet " Well how do I look??" she asked

"Beautiful , but it's missing something" I said as I tied her long black hair in a low ponytail that was about 2 inches long then I smiled and said "Their we go." then we walked out the door to the forest in our back yard plus it was a beautiful night with the full moon out with stars. After walking about an hour we found a nice spot next to a blue pound that shined in the moon light . We sat drown and then she asked "What are we eating??"

"Drinking blood ."

"From what?"

"Each other."

"I kind of don't know how to um bite." she said as blush all I did was undid the first button of my shirt and pinch my neck and than Samantha jumped on me as she started to suck my blood then I bit her and started to drink from her. After she was done warped her mouth then I kissed her and started to unbutton my shirt and let it slip off then I started to undo the first part of her dress "Z-Z" she said

"Shh call me Zackary." I said as I looked in to her eyes

"Zackary I don't want to have sex with you right now."

"okay I won't force you this time and I'm sorry if I did the other time we had sex, so do you forgive me?" I asked

'Does this answer your question ?" she said as she kissed me and after awhile I kissed back "Why yes, yes it does." I said with a smile than I heard something in the brushes and than came out ghost boy "Let her go." he said but then he looked around and saw MY wife and said "Sam what did he do to you??"

than Samantha "Danny go!!!"

"What Sam are you ok may-" the Idiot doesn't remember what he said when Samantha was mortal

"Oh maybe because I thought that you cared about that Paullina of yours." she said as tears began to stream drown her face

"Ghost boy you don't fucking remember what you said to her when she was mortal?!?!?!" I asked angered at is moron

" Well at least I didn't rape Sam!!!" he yelled

"And I said that I was sorry and she forgave me, unlike you, you in love with that little sallow annoying fucking little _BITCH instead of Samantha who is sweet , lovely, and caring THAT'S why I picked her to be with me." _

"_Well than I guess I have to take Sam back with me by force , Now" he said than ghost came out of nowhere and than Ghost boy shot me with something green and bright and I hit a tree trunk Than Samantha was gone "NOO!!!" was all I said and kept on saying that as tears rolled drown my face as I felt my heart shatter once again then I rallied that I can get her back _

_With SAM IN HER P.O.V_

"_PUT ME DROWN DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I pounded my fists agented his chest _

"_Fine." he said as he set me drown then I yelled at him "TAKE ME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"_Where??" he asked like he didn't know _

"_TAKE ME BACK TO ZACKERY!!!!!!!!!!" I yell at him as more tears ran drown my face _

"_NO, I'M NOT TAKING YOU BACK TO THAT MONSTER!!!!" he yelled _

_then I slapped him and said "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A MONSTER!!!!!!!" then I ran to the park I than started to cry and Danny came up to me_

_and I said "What the fuck do you what??" I ask as I warped tears off my face _

_He than said "To tell you that I love you." he than walked up to me and hugged me but I pushed him away then I heard Zackary "Samantha!!!!" with joy in his voice. He than ran up to me and picked me up and kissed me on the lips "Zackary I've missed you so much." I said then Danny walked up and said ……._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ohhh a cliff hanger . I'm mean I know so tune in next time Mwhahahahahahaha "CHOUGH" Sorry about that_


	7. Sam's choice 2

ME: Well it's almost the end of this story .

Danny: I don't care!!

Me: what happened to you??

Danny: Well let's see you made me the bad guy .

Z: I like it.

Sam: Me to.

Danny: See you changed Sam.

Sam and Z: I love you.

Danny: And break the love fist, cause it's making me sick.

Me: Your just mad cause Sam stop liking you and someone else .

Danny: No I don- Rachel doesn't own anything but the story and the asshole Z

Me: what…never mind.

S*O*M*E*O*N*E**L*I*K*E*S**S*A*M*

Last time on Someone Like Sam… Danny took Sam away Z but he came back to take her and Danny told her that he loved her but, she's in love this Z and what was Danny about to say to Sam?? Read and fine out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Than Danny said "Sam will you get away from that monster!!!"

I than said "His not an monster." as I warped my arm around Zackary

"Well than I guess that you have to chouse than." he said with a dark look in his eyes .

"On what??" I asked as I let go of Zackary, but he didn't want me to go.

"If you what to be with me or that thing." he said as he pointed to Zackary

"What??" I asked as I hold Zackary tighter

"Chose between me your friend or that MONSTER that raped you took you…" he said as he walk to me but than

Zackary said "But at least I didn't break her heart for that little bitch Paullina ."

"Fine I chouse ….."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ohhh another cliff hanger and I'm tired cause it 3:05 AM so wait for the next chapter review.


	8. Zackary

Okay this is the last chapter of Someone likes Sam T~T. So please review and give me idea's about a Teen Titans story if u watched the show. Or the sequel to this story. And of course I do not own anything but the story and Z, So enjoy the very Last Chapter of Someone likes Sam.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I pick Zackary, and Danny why should I pick you any ways cause u said I love you to late, Cause I love Zackary now not u, so good bye Danny." Sam said as she turn over to Zackary and they walked away from a teary eyed Danny. "I'm alone now, everything in my life has no meaning any more." he said as he walked back home to his room and than he saw the pictures of him and Sam he than fell to the floor and started to cry. Than he thought 'Screw being happy about my life, I'm going Goth he said as he got up and threw out all of his old clothes, And went to Hot topic and made the new him.

With Zackary and Sam

"To the happy couple!!" Zackary's Family yelled as David finished his speech. Than Zackary And Somewhere for a walk "Samantha u look lovely tonight." he said as he put his arm around her waist "Thank you Zackary." Samantha said as she kiss Zackary on the lips. 'Wow so this how it feels to be loved back.' Samantha thought as they walked to their bed room "I love you." they both said as they closed their door.


End file.
